Black Dove
by Darkcentral11
Summary: "I want to change this world. I will protect those I care for and my wrath will wipe away those that wish to harm me or my friends. My name is Trace Warden and I am a demigod. And a damn good one at that." OC


**This is my own story within the universe created by Rick Riordan. This story will be centered around my OC as he struggles to stay alive in a world of monsters, gods, and titans. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**"**In darkest times one must always remember that no matter how black it seems light must always follow darkness"

The soft buzzing of insects and the crackling of a small fire was all that I heard as I scanned a road map of New York I had 'procured' from a roadside station. I looked up peering into the distance as the sun began to break over the ocean in the distance, illuminating the trees and casting a new light onto the cold October dawn.

"So this is Montauk bay, and this camp should be north of that. So what? I'm supposed just walk north up the Long Island Sound?" I shouted to no one in particular.

So walk I did following what was left of the starry sky I traveled north along the sandy beaches of the Long Island sound. The only sounds I heard was the crunching of the sand under my worn sneakers, the sound of the waves crashing along the shore and the soft calls of nature from the nearby forests.

Hours later I came to a halt and face to face with a pair of startlingly blue eyes peering at me over the rim of black sunglasses. A smile revealed pure white teeth as she flipped her blonde tresses away from her face. She was a beauty incarnate laying under an umbrella on a beach towel in a swimsuit in the beginning of October... 'Yeah there is definitely something wrong here' I thought with a grimace.

She seemed to read my mind as she gave me a very unsettling smile. "I've been waiting for you."

I reached for my sword at my belt. "Normally when someone pretty says that I would be excited..." She smiled widely. "But I've been having a really bad week so I'm gonna just stab you and not ask questions later." I said unsheathing the bronze blade.

She giggled and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Oh, that's scary. Terrifying really..." She snapped her fingers as my blade turned to sand in my hands.

I stared wide-eyed as the sand fell through my hands. "Well fuck me."

She giggled again. "Feeling more polite now?" She asked, the look in her eyes telling me I was gonna get a can of whoop-ass opened on me if I responded wrong.

I gulped. "Yes ma'am." I said stiffly.

"Better. Now Trace Warden, born October 13th fourteen years and 362 days ago in New York Municipal Hospital to one Isaac Warden. What do you want?" She asked expectantly.

I stared at her in silence as I processed all the information she knew about me. "What..." I stammered. "Do I want?"

She nodded. "That's what I said right?" Like it was the simplest question ever said.

I stiffened. "Answers, I want answers. Who... What are you? Why are there monsters after my head? And..." I clenched my fist feeling my anger boiling. "What am I?"

She frowned and lazily pointed her finger north. "If that's all then keep heading north like you were. You'll find them there. "Is that it? That's pretty dull." She said apparently disappointed. I nodded not trusting this woman and wanting to escape her presence as fast as I could. "I guess I'll give you something I know you might need since you are to stubborn to ask for anything else."

She sighed and waved her hand in a circle as a small leather bound book appeared in her hand. "Here you might learn something of use from it." She said handing the book to me.

I accepted it hesitantly. As the leather cover touched my fingers I felt a ripple of something powerful flow through me. I took the book into my hands as the ripple seemed to disappear as if it never happened. I looked up at the woman hoping for answers.

She was gone.

I looked towards my destination due north nothing but more beach for miles to see. I made to continue my journey when my I stepped on something hard.

The now afternoon sun cast it's light on the celestial bronze blade that had been turned to sand. On the shining surface of the blade dark blue eyes slightly covered up by brown locks. I brushed my hair to one side and picked the blade up feeling the familiar weight of the two foot long sword in one hand.

I eyed the brown book suspiciously. 'Learning Magic for the Learning Impaired.' I glared at the sky. "Fuck you!"

* * *

Unknown to Trace blue eyes rolled at the young boy shouting obscenities like a madman. 'What an idiot. Like father like son I guess. Bless your heart Isaac and watch over him please. He'll need it.' A gust of wind seemed to answer her and the woman smiled.

"He'll be one of the greats. I know it." The woman whispered as she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

I was interrupted from my shouting match with the sky when I could've sworn I saw a flash of light out of the corner out of my eye, but when i turned to look whatever it was disappeared.

I turned to endless expanse of sand that laid before me with a sigh. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. I should've stolen a car..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
